Conventional wall-mounting storage arrangements often have a particular mounting orientation and pre-defined storage compartments or areas. Improvement of such arrangements is desired, generally to provide better versatility with regards to mounting capabilities, and to provide storage areas that can be adapted to suit a user's particular needs.